


when we're together

by laure_lie (justawks)



Series: Innocent Things [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Famous bucky, Interviews, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, News Media, Slice of Life, Social Media, Student Steve, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber Bucky, more interviews n tweets, my b, totally plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawks/pseuds/laure_lie
Summary: Kayla Quinn@queenkaylaomg have you guys seen @JBBarnes new video? The part with Steve melted my heart omgggJohn Macallester@mrmackyI love @JBBarnes videos for the same reason I love his music: they’re real. Keep up the good work, bro.kelly newcastle@kellyfromdablocktbh @JBBarnes new video was shit...boring, poorly edited, not funny. over it.James Barnes Fan Forever@kittensloveforeverNo matter the negativity, we love you @JBBarnes !!!! you r an inspiration ! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another plotless installment of fluff!
> 
> Title from We Won't which is #bomb
> 
> Not beta'd as always ;)

**James Barnes** _@JBBarnes_  
Filming something a little different today...send me Qs! #AskJames

 

+++++

 

 **It’s Convention Season, Baby! VidCon, TatCon, The PNW Dog Show, and more!**  
Published on May 16, 2017

_Filed Under: events, upcoming, conventions, anaheim, vidcon, tatcon, pnw, 2017, …_

 

Get ready, everyone! Convention season begins with a bang this weekend, and won’t let up for six more weeks. That’s right, six whole weeks of droves of people crawling in and around the Anaheim Convention Center. Out-of-towners who don’t know their way around, hotels booked through the roof, and young people pulling dumb stunts...I’m not selling this well, am I?

Although most locals look at Convention Season with trepidation for those very reasons, this year is going to be a bit different. The conventions are bigger and better, with more star power behind them than ever before. 

The California Tattoo Convention, more well-known simply as TatCon, will be at the Anaheim Convention Center this weekend. Tickets are a mere $5, and more that 200 artists will be in attendance. Raffles, workshops, and gear will all be available. 

In just over a month, VidCon will be here. One of the most prominent conventions for online creators, this year’s guest list boasts new and exciting names. James Barnes, the musician-turned-Youtuber-turned-model will be in attendance for the first time. So will Wanda and Pietro Maximoff of TwinsCook. The offerings this year are incredible - over 100 meet-and-greet sessions, twenty new panel topics, and over 15 live performances! The convention runs June 21st through the 24th. Ticket prices vary. 

The PNW Dog Show is the closer for Convention Season, running from July 1st to the 4th, but it’s a good one. Nationally ranked dogs from all over the Pacific Northwest region will compete in various competitions. New this year is an ameateur division, so bring Fido down for a chance to win $500 cash and lots more exciting prizes. Admission is free to the public. Participation fee for animal/owner pairs is $50. 

 

+++++

 

 **richbitch** _@sarahsaywhat_  
_#AskJames_ who tops ;)

 

 **James Barnes Updates** _@jbarnesupdates_  
Will you be at VidCon this year? I love you so much!!!  <3<3<3 _#AskJames_

 

 **C. Porter** _@charlie_port_  
What’s your biggest inspiration for songs/videos/other stuff? _#AskJames_

 

+++++

 

_*video clips appear quickly, one after another, ending with a black screen. The words “DailyJames” appear in the center of the screen in white text. The image changes to a young man sitting on a bed.*_

 

 **JB:** Hey guys! *waves* How are you all doing? I’m doing excellent today, actually. As you probably saw on twitter earlier, I’m doing something a little different today. My first Q &A! These videos always seem to be pretty well received, and I’ve been getting tons of questions about stuff from various places, so I thought I’d sit down an answer some. If you have any other questions, leave them in the comments and I’ll do my best to answer them. Alright! Let’s get into the questions!

 

_*a screengrab of the tweet appears on screen*_

 

 **JB:** Maria asks “What’s your favorite color?” To be honest, I usually say blue, and it’s probably really blue, but recently I’ve been really into purple. Like a light, lilac-y purple. That was the color of my bedroom walls for a little bit when I was a kid, so that’s probably why I like it so much. Makes me feel nostalgic and all that. 

 

_*a screengrab of the tweet appears on screen*_

 

 **JB:** Diddy389 asks “any more tattoos or piercings you want?” Ooooh this is a good one. I’ve been thinking about some more stuff, but I’m not super set on anything. I was thinking of doing some piercings on my ears - maybe a cartilage? Maybe a tragus? I don’t know...let me know what you guys think of those! In terms of tattoos, I’m working on a new one with Steve right now, actually. It has to do with album art, that’s all I’ll say. 

 

_*a screengrab of the tweet appears on screen, with the name blacked out*_

 

 **JB:** Alright, someone with a twitter handle I can’t say on here asks “I know this is #AskJames, but...what’s Steve’s favorite song?” Alright, I think I know this one. I’m gonna say My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence + The Machine, but let’s ask the man himself. 

 

_*James leans to the left and calls out to Steve*_

 

 **JB:** Hey, Stevie!

 

 **SR:** Yeah, Buck?

 

 **JB:** What’s your favorite song?

 

 **SR:** My Boy Builds Coffins! That one you think is morbid, y’know?

 

 **JB:** Okay, thanks, boo!

 

 **SR:** Whatever, loser!

 

 **JB:** *laughs* Love you too, you idiot. 

 

_*James sits up straight and looks back into the camera*_

 

 **JB:** Haha, I was right! Steve really is into some morbid shit. Alrighty, what’s next…

 

_*a screengrab of the tweet appears on screen*_

 

 **JB:** C. Porter asks “what’s your biggest inspiration for songs and stuff?” God, I already know you guys are gonna give me shit about being sappy for this, but whatever. Steve. Definitely Steve. We’ve been together for 5 years, y’know? And without going into details, neither of us have huge families or even friend groups, so a lot of our adult life has pretty much been spent together with only each other for company. Most, if not all, of my significant memories beyond high school have Steve in them, so it’s hard to find inspiration that doesn’t involve him. Not that I don’t want him as an inspiration. Steve is the best. He’s super funny and interesting and cool. This is a super lame answer. Basically, especially for songs, I try and draw from real life. That’s what people connect to, and what makes songs last a lot longer in terms of relevance. It’s a little different for videos. I try and make what you guys want. If you ask for fashion videos, I’ll make fashion videos. If you ask for song covers I’ll do those. If you want vlogs, I’ll make vlogs. My inspiration if you guys, for the most part, because you guys rock, and I want you to like the stuff I make for you. 

 

 **JB:** Now, I got a ton of tweets asking about VidCon, so I thought I should talk about that. Yes, I will be at VidCon 2017. I’m so excited! I’ve always wanted to go, so being asked was a huge honor! I’m trying to work out a meet-up. Even it I don’t do one through the convention, I’ll do my best to plan one somewhere else for you guys. I’m not sure how much I can say, so I’ll keep it super simple: I’ll be doing a few panels and maybe possibly still-not-sure a performance, so keep your eyes peeled!

 

 **JB:** Unfortunately, I have to go. Stevie and I have a lunch to get to. I hope you guys liked this video! As always, like, comment, subscribe. I love you all, and I’ll see you next time. Bye!

 

_*screen fades to black, with music playing softly in the background. Two boxes appear, each with a different past video inside.*_

 

+++++

 

 **Kayla Quinn** _@queenkayla_  
omg have you guys seen @JBBarnes new video? The part with Steve melted my heart omggg

 

 **John Macallester** _@mrmacky_  
I love @JBBarnes videos for the same reason I love his music: they’re real. Keep up the good work, bro. 

 

 **kelly newcastle** _@kellyfromdablock_  
tbh @JBBarnes new video was shit...boring, poorly edited, not funny. over it. 

 

 **James Barnes Fan Forever** _@kittensloveforever_  
No matter the negativity, we love you @JBBarnes !!!! you r an inspiration !  <3

 

+++++

 

**The New Cool Kids, pt. 1: James Barnes**  
_By: Lucy Adams, Published June 1, 2017_

 

There is no doubt that we live in the digital age. Our children idolize people they find online; on the other side of a computer screen, they find their heroes. This series of interviews and articles is intended to catalogue these new, modern stars. The new cool kids, if you will. 

 

If your children are girls ages 12 to 32, there’s a good chance that they’ve heard of - and that you’ve heard of - today’s topic: James Barnes. A Brooklyn-raised musician, Youtuber, and (most recently) model, James Barnes has achieved the sort of sudden, astronomical fame most of us only distantly dream of. 

 

While no-one doubts his vocal and lyrical talent, James is perhaps most popular for this Youtube channel. It boasts nearly 4.4 million subscribers, who tune in twice a week for his varied original content. Daily vlogs, videos where he leads the viewer through his day-to-day life, are his most popular. Second are his men’s fashion videos. The rest of his channel is a broad mixture: music covers, favorites videos, Q&A videos, behind-the-scenes footage from tours and music videos, you name it. 

 

Before reaching out to Barnes, I did my research. I watched all 243 videos on his channel, and let me tell you - I see the appeal. We all know he’s an incredibly attractive guy, so his videos aren’t hard to watch - especially the one’s where he ends up shirtless. He’s well-spoken and reasonably funny, and he clearly takes pains to ensure his videos are appropriate for people of most ages. When I reached out and asked if he’d be willing to talk to me, he was polite and genuine. All in all, he seems like a nice, normal dude. 

 

That impression persists when he lets me up to the small, two-bedroom apartment he shares with long-time boyfriend Steve. (Before I go anywhere further in this article I want to say a few things: Yes, Steve was there. Yes, I met him. Yes, he was lovely. No, I will not tell you what he looks like.) The main living area is messy, something for which Barnes apologizes on three separate occasions. The walls are covered with music posters, paintings (all Steve’s work), and a shiny plaque in a frame. His 1-million subscriber Play Button, a gift from Youtube and one of Barnes’ prized possessions, he claims. 

 

The couch is worn, and covered with pillows and a quilt that were housewarming gifts from Rose Barnes, his mother. There is a large, fluffy white rug across the wood floors that was apparently their biggest splurge when house shopping. It is tasteless, but admittedly soft. For two twenty-somethings, I can see the appeal. 

 

Their kitchen is well furnished. That is Steve’s domain, I learn. Growing up, Barnes’ mother was a skilled cook, but there was never a true opportunity to learn. Money was tight, so meals were plain and cheap. For Steve, on the other hand, eating well was important. After Barnes says this, he smiles and looks down at the kitchen tile. “Steve likes to take care of me,” is all he says. 

 

There is no dining room, I am told. A long stretch of counter with two stools serves as the dinner table, although - “we eat on the couch or in bed most nights, to be honest.” 

 

Bedroom one is theirs for sleeping. In the short glance I am allowed, it is small and dark and barely furnished. The second bedroom, larger and with excellent light, is clearly where the true living occurs. It is an artist’s studio, one that has clearly been well-used and well-loved. I do not need to ask who spends their time there. I would love to explore more, but this article isn’t about Steve. It’s about James.

 

Born James Buchanan (yes, after that James Buchanan) in 1993, he was fostered by the Barnes family at age three. He was officially adopted at age five, on one of what he calls “the most important” days of his life. His parents are named Rose and George, and he has an younger sister, Rebecca, who will graduate high school next spring. 

 

Life was not always easy for Barnes, although he is quick to clarify that he would change nothing about his upbringing. “I’m so lucky, and my family is amazing. I wouldn’t change anything about my childhood. I know people have it way harder than I did. But I also think it’s important to look back on things and acknowledge, like, hey, yeah, that sucked.”

 

Making friends did not come easy to him. A thick lisp and a tendency to get in small scuffles did not endear him to his peers. His home-life was great, but the recession hit and his father was let-go on four separate occasions. “I went shopping for new clothes in the lost-and-found at school. Food stamps were involved. No one said anything to me, but we definitely didn’t have insurance of any kind. All four of us shared a car.” 

 

On top of that, he had a hard time reading. “The staff at the orphanage I lived in were mostly Eastern European. I picked up more Romanian than English while I was there. After that, I was always behind, no matter what.” 

 

He didn’t like school, and it seemed like school didn’t like him. He loved music, and was given the opportunity to take lessons for free through his public high school. Without that, he says, “I wouldn’t be doing what I am today. There’s just no way.”

 

Pressure from his parents kept him in school, until an accident mid-way through his senior year changed things for him. “I almost died for something dumb. My arm was all messed up, so I couldn’t play guitar for months, which sucked. But I met Steve.” 

 

Steve and James both worked in order to put Steve through undergrad at New York University. James worked three jobs, and started posting YouTube videos to his channel. “It was a way to keep myself accountable for making good music, and it was a way for my mom to see what my life was life.” Things were going well until that fateful day three years ago. 

 

“I got a call from Nick Fury. That still feels like a lie when I say it. He liked my music. He called me. We set up a meeting. It just went from there.”

 

Now, things are going well. Steve has one more semester until he graduates. James is working on his second studio album. His Youtube channel continues to grow. “We’re thinking of getting a cat, maybe.” 

 

How does he stay grounded amongst all this madness?

 

“I think about when I sort-of accidentally came out. It was a non-issue in my personal life, but I’ll admit I kept it away from the public on purpose. But once people knew, nothing really changed. That was amazing. It was so crazy, to see how little things changed. And it made me realize that everyone is pretty much the same. My fans are regular people, just like I’m a regular guy, and my parents are a regular couple. I love music just as much as the next audiophile. And I pretty much need to work just like everyone else. I’m just lucky that my art and my job get to be the same thing. 

 

_Lucy Adams is an anthropologist turned writer. To see her other work, which include articles, profiles, and a number of academic works, check out lucyadams.blogspot.com._


End file.
